This invention relates to a controller for a videotape recorder (VTR) and, more particularly, to a dynamic motion programmable sequencer for use in tape editing and playback.
In the operation of broadcast-type VTRs, it is often desirable to be able to remotely control the VTR and, more particularly, to produce a number of special effects with the recorded program material, such as variable motion effects and post-production editing.
One such editor is described in a copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 195,824, filed Oct. 10, 1980, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,379, and entitled Dynamic Tracking Remote Controller. While the present invention is particularly adapted for use with the editor/controller described in the above identified U.S. patent application, it is not limited to this particular controller and can be used with other types of controllers which are well-known to those skilled in the art. Another such editor/controller is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,098. Since such tape editors are well-known to those skilled in the art, their details will not be discussed herein.
A common feature of all such videotape editors is some means of manually, remotely controlling the videotape speed through one or more switches. These switches may be in the form of a variable control, such as a joystick-potentiometer, or through a series of tape speed switches which allow the tape to be run at normal speed, half normal speed, fifth normal speed, or advanced or reversed one frame at a time, for example.
It is sometimes desirable in tape editing to form what are known as stunts. These involve making a series of variations in tape speed control over a predetermined, continuous sequence of programed a material. Thus, for example, in replaying an end zone catch in a football game, it may be desired to show that portion of the tape material involving the throwing of the pass at half normal speed, the catch of the pass by the player at one fifth normal speed or stilled, and the subsequent action at normal speed. While it is entirely possible to do all of these speed changes manually over a timed period, it is difficult to reperform this sequence of speed changes with any consistency. What is required is a mechanism or circuitry for mechanically or electronically learning a sequence of speed changes made by a skilled operator and then being able to selectively replicate that series of speed changes over and over automatically.